A stranger with a hidden secret
by ix3heredia
Summary: its been 5 years since the death of April and 2 years since we almost lost mimi. Roger and Mimi are finally happyengaged but a visitor with a dark past may tear them apart. the question is askedLove or Responsibility. MR and RP. COME READ CHAPT 5
1. PrologueSkeletens in the Closet

* * *

_ROGER'S-PROLOGUE_

It was a colder night for December; the wind was howling and creeping in through the holes in our faulty windows. Once again the heat in the god damn run down loft we lived in was out, so our best guess at keeping warm was body heat. I held Mimi close, worried she would catch a chill. Ever since that night almost 2 years ago, the one that is imprinted in my mind for years to come, I'm afraid to let Mimi to far out of my sight. I can't lose her-I never could.

Mark had a long day of shooting for his so called "new documentary" and was fast asleep in his room. _The lives of the rich and snobby, _or at least, that's what he called it, saying it had something to do with the rude attitude of they wealthy around the city. He spoke on and on about how having all that money should influence them to use it for good, yet they spent it on going to the opera and fancy restaurants. Mimi and I just think he's using this as an excuse to get a taste of the higher class life, but he insists that it truly is his new project.

We were curled up on the tattered old couch, watching some film reels from Joanne and Maureen's commitment ceremony when I felt Mimi's frail body shake in my arms. "Mimi, you're shaking." My voice was soft and worrisome as I held her tighter. Naturally my first thought would have been withdrawal, but I knew that wasn't the case. She had gone cold turkey right after being released from the hospital close to New Years, swearing to god she would never use again. A good 6 months, livid fights and hysterics later, my Mimi was clean and healthy once again-so this time, that wasn't it.

"I know Roger, It's cold in here, fucking yuppie Benny" she managed to tremble out as she pulled her body closer to mine. Yes sure Benny had paid for the hospital bills and the little bout of rehab I had to put her through, but all things have a price, and his charity was no different. After the stint Benny had pulled with her later on-His charity would never be considered again, and as for our rent free living-lets just say he took that promise back, along with the occasional loss of electricity and heat.

"Shh, sweetie let me get you a sweatshirt, and a blanket" I crooned to my love picking her up out of my lap and placing her in the corner of the couch as I walked back to my room. I grabbed my big baggy sweatshirt-the one she loved so much, and the huge comforter I had managed to buy for our bed. While I was in the back there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I heard Mimi yell to me and I continued gathering things together for us.

_MIMI'S-PROLOGUE_

I got up shakily, still freezing from the lack of heat and carried myself to the big metal door. The fervent knocking continued and I sighed at the impatience of whoever was at the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming hold on" My words were a little bit frustrated, having finally had a night where neither I nor Roger were working and we could spend it together.

My hands reached for the metal chains and unlocked the door, half expecting to see Ms. Maureen at the door to whine about some fight she had had with her Pookie. Committed or not-they're relationship was still the same. However, I did a double take as I pulled open the heavy metal door.

Standing before me was a women, no older than me-with a striking resemblance. Her short brown wavy hair a bit messy and her clothes were worn out and tattered. Attached to small hand was a girl, no more than 4 years old, huddling close to her leg. Her eyes a shade of green she had only seen once before, and her long light brown hair, straight as an arrow. My jaw was gaping open and I composed myself before apologizing to the stranger in my doorway. "Excuse me for Staring, Can I help you ma'am" I asked gently unaware of what else to say.

This brown haired woman however, seemed to not have any interest in me at all but looked past me and into the apartment. "Is there a Roger Davis here?" she asked a little disgruntled. Seemingly she knew that Roger was here, but who could she be.

"Um, yes he lives here, would you like me to get him for you?" I asked gently still standing in front of the door, not to sure if I should allow her in. She looked stoned out of her mind, and frankly, that was something I didn't need to deal with anymore-drugs that is.

"Of course I do, why else would I ask for him?" she grunted at me, walking forward and obviously trying to get into the loft. I held my ground and looked behind me relieved to see my Fiancé walking up with a blanket and sweatshirt. As he saw the women in the door, the load he was carrying slipped out of his hands. His face turned pale, like he had seen a ghost of some sort and his jaw dropped at an attempt to speak. "Hello Roger" the women said, friendlier with him than she had been with me.

Roger took a step closer, standing next to me at this point as he looked at her, almost unsure if this was real. He took a deep breath, swallowing an obvious lump in his throat as he rubbed his eyes. "April?"

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	2. April, It's you

_**Hey Yall, It's me-Chapter 2 is here but first let me cleaar up a few things...you know, second thought i'm going to keep you hanging. Just bear with me, all will be explained in time. Everything has a certain time, and will be told when I SAY SO...**_

_**  
As always enjoy**_

* * *

_ROGER'S POV_

April smiled at me nodding her head to confirm indeed, it was her. Her smile was the same smile I remember. The same one I saw in Mimi the moment I met her. My heart was beating fast as I looked at her, different than what I remember but as usual stoned. "April-how-why. . " My thoughts were running so fast through my mind I could hardly get them out.

She just smiled and walked into the loft, pushing Mimi aside to get to me. From the shock of it all, I didn't see the hurt face Mimi had made as she was pushed aside. I was too concerned with the women walking towards me, than my fiancé, who was hurrying over to the couch, cuddling up with the comforter, as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. Mimi knew all about April. Eventually we had talked about her, and I had spoken all I knew, convincing myself and Mimi she had passed on. That's what I had thought at least, but seeing her standing in front of me-I was proven wrong.

"Hello Roger-Long time no see huh?" she asked in her usual raspy voice, brining her cold clammy hand up to my cheek, almost as if she wanted to make sure it was me and not just a hallucination. "I knew I'd find you here"

Her words stung me and I immediately moved my cheek from her touch. "You need to leave April. You are no longer in my life, it's been 5 years. Please leave" I stated sternly, finally realizing that I had Mimi now, and we were living such a great life, April was all a vision of the past. She was a sign of the hurt and pain I endured to get to where I am today, clean happy and alive.

April however didn't budge, unfazed by my words. "Do you really want me to leave Roger, without seeing your daughter" she said pulling out a shy girl from behind her back, her piercing green eyes striking me right away. My heart sank-there was no way. We had only had sex once or twice, and I was protected both times. She couldn't be mine. "Her names Rachel-Rachel Erikkson-Davis" she said with a jab to my heart. Immediately I stepped back and put my hands up in defense.

"No April, She's not mine- I can prove it" I retorted finally noticing Mimi huddled on the couch. My attention left the unwanted guest in my doorway and focused on Mimi. "Oh god, Mimi she's lying I swear. I didn't even know she was alive." But Mimi just looked at me and shook her head.

"Talk to her Roger, the girl deserves to be heard out at least" Her voice was weak and broken and I could tell she was hurt, but I listened to her-knowing she was right.

"Alright April, spill" I sat down next to Mimi and wrapped my arms around her, although I could feel her body tense at my touch. April followed, sitting in the chair to the side, pulling Rachel onto her lap, and smiling at me, that powerful smile. This was going to be hard.

* * *

_**ALRIGHT! I'll leave you all hanging here.. reviews are my drugs and i'm addicted so let me know what you think, or I may not continue :gasph: R&R**_


	3. It wasn't so easy

**Alright guys, here is the next chapter, what you have all been waiting for...the story behind The loss of April. It's not all here, I wanted to keep you hanging but this is it for now. THe story is comming along fast and at this rate I may be updating once every 2-3 days so keep your eyes pealed. Italicized in this chapter is flashbacks.**

**I DONT OWN RENT-I JUST WORSHIP IT )**_**  
**_

* * *

_APRIL'S POV_

I sat down in the chair; pulling Rachel close to me and stroking her light brown her. I could feel her body tense at the uncomfortable situation but she needed to be here, she needed to see the man who didn't want her.

My eyes met Rogers momentarily and all the pain came back, that day I lost him-how could I have been so stupid? How could I have ruined everything we had? If I had just followed my heart instead of my vices, I could still be with him right now.

_I pushed through the door, following the steaming Roger to his room in the back of the loft. "Come on Baby, sweetie-It was once, I swear to you come on. Calm down." My voice calm and gently, mostly because I was high, but also because I was scared-I didn't want to start up another fight. Lately all Roger and I had been doing was arguing._

"_FUCK YOU APRIL! IT WAS JUST ONCE DOESN'T CUT IT ANYMORE!" he shouted at me from the opposite side of the room, his temper flaring as he got up and moved towards me.. "Not when you keep doing it-April love isn't a three way street. You can't LOVE Ben and LOVE me too. Things don't work like that, not with me" His voice was strong, and filled with anger as he was right in my face now. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and the heat rising in his face. _

_Scared, I took a step backwards, bumping into the closed door behind me. "Roger, I-I needed the hit and he had it. Please understand that" I begged, moving forward again, placing my cold hand on his warm face. That was a big mistake._

"_APRIL STOP IT!" his voice was fiercer now than I had ever heard it. He pulled my hand off of his cheek and walked me back to the door, pushing it open and walking me backwards into the main living area. "I gave up everything for you-my band, my health. Fuck-I started using because you said it would bring us closer, but you never wanted that did you. You just wanted someone else to buy your vices so you didn't have to." He stopped talking, one single tear falling down his rough cheek. My rocker was crying-something I had never seen._

"_I loved you April, but the love isn't there anymore. Get out of my house, and don't you EVER come back. Do you hear me? I don't want to deal with you ever again. You're a slut, a dirty filthy whore. Get out" _

_His words pierced my heart like a dagger, and I felt myself dying on the inside. He had broken up with me, and kicked me out-all in a matter of 10 minutes. My eyes searched his deep green ones for a sign of compassion, anything I could pick up on-but all that was there was fire and anger. "Alright Roger-you win" I said defeated, my heart broken to pieces and my vision a blur as tears formed. "Goodbye" my voice forced out as I walked to the door and exited, not bothering to turn back._

_ROGER'S POV_

I watched her uncomfortably, waiting for her to talk, but startled when she finally did. "Remember that night Roger-you know the one I'm talking about. The night you kicked me out because you found out I was fu-" I interrupted her, not wanting Mimi to hear what had happened. I had never truly filled her in on the reason for the break-off between April and I. All she knew was April had died.

"Yes I remember that night, What about it April. Don't fucking beat around the bush alright. I never wanted to see you again and frankly, you showing up at MY loft late at night, while I am spending time with my **fiancé,** that isn't my idea of a surprise reunion." My voice was low and filled with hatred.

Mimi looked at me and finally spoke up. "Do go on April, why did he kick you out?" she asked, giving me a hard glare as she was starting to put pieces together. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, kissing her forehead, but she shivered and tensed more as I did.

"Why thank you, Mimi was it. I believe I will" she said and shot Roger almost the same glare. "Well things happened after you kicked me out. Ben and I took a turn for the worse"

_APRIL'S POV_

_It had been a week since Roger and I had ended things, on a bad note too might I add, and I was staying at Bens place. After confessing my "love" to him, just because I needed to feel what I lost with Roger, we were officially claimed a couple. At that point he told me to get an HIV anti-body test, in case something ever happened during our sexual encounters. Although I didn't feel like going to the hospital, knowing that by taking my blood they could see the recent smack trips, I went anyway-only to receive results I wish I hadn't. _

"_I'm sorry Ms. Erikkson, but you're HIV+. " My doctor said with a sigh handing over a bottle of medication which I would soon learn to love, _Azido-Thymidine, commonly know as AZT. Although I didn't know what the drug did per say-the doctor informed me I would need a beeper, set to go off ever 4 hours on the dot, and that's when I would take one of the 400mg_ capsules. I nodded my head in response when it hit me. _

"_Doctor-um, " I stuttered not wanting to know the answer but knowing I had to. "How long do you think I have had this for?" My eyes not locking with his at all-just staying focused on the ground. He looked at me, I could feel his eyes, reading me like a book._

"_Whoever it was Ms. Erikkson, they are infected too. From what our tests can tell, this has been in your system for a good few months now. Any unprotected or protected sexual intercourse, even needle sharing" he said looking down at my blood tests, "Would infect someone" My heart dropped and I nodded shaking his hand as I took the test and walked out. Not looking back once again. Now I needed to tell Roger, but how, he wants nothing to do with me?_

_I walked to His loft, knowing the way there with my eyes closed. I was chewing gum the entire way, a nervous habit of mine, although not very attractive. Raising my hand to knock on the door, I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't live with the god damn disease. It prevented me from sex, from love-from moving on from the sorrow of Roger. I looked in my hands at the folded sheet of paper and I knew what to do. I spit my gum out, placing it on the door and pushing the anti-body report on it. "There" my voice squeaked out as I sighed. With the red lipstick I always carried with me I sprawled these words across the paper. **"WE'VE GOT AIDS**." And with that, I was off to do the unthinkable._

* * *

**what does april do? R&R and maybe you will find out** _  
_


	4. Suicide

**You wanted more, well heres more. Basically it's more flashback and insight into what really happened. I promise the story will start moving along soon, but in order for it all to take place, there needs to be background information. Italics are once again flasbacks. More MR comming soon, even a little MA. )) Enjoy**

* * *

_  
ROGERS'S POV  
_

I looked at April my head cocking to the side a little confused. "So I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because you couldn't have sex with Benny anymore?" My voice was full of anger not to mention how pissed off I was she was there in the first place. I didn't realize the words that had slipped out of my mouth and by the time I did-it was too late. Mimi's head shot around, her eyes looking deep into mine.

"Benny? Benjamin Coffin? The Benjamin Coffin" She asked me, her face contorting with pain hearing that Benny, the same man who had used her, had been sleeping around with my ex. "Roger-I-she-HIM?" she cried looking April up and down, examining her now, and looking at the little girl beside her. My eyes followed hers, _could this girl truly be my daughter?_ The more I looked at her, the more I saw some Benny in her. I turned back to Mimi however, worried about her now.

"Yes meemz, Benny, that yuppie fuck" I said angrily, memories flooding back. _Why not tell them what you wore to my place? Black leather and lace, my desk is a mess I think I'm still sore_. I shook his head getting the thoughts out. Benny had fucked up his life beyond belief. He had been having an affair with my girlfriend the last 2 months he lived in my loft, moving out to continue to affair in secret. _Yeah sure Benny, I wouldn't find out. You bastard_

Mimi's eyes lost their lost as she realized what went on. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything but realizing the pain I must have gone through. Looking at April and then to me, She cuddled closer. I wrapped my arms tighter around my fiancé. "I love you Mimi" I whispered softly, reassuringly in her ear. But did she love me?

_APRIL'S POV_

"Yeah well, he was an asshole Roger and that's not where I'm heading. Maybe you could stop with your fucking play toy for five minutes to let me finish" I shot a hard look at this slutty looking, GIRL, he was holding and tried to continue before Roger could interrupt me.

"Watch it April, I let you in my house, don't you dare insult Mimi. I can kick you out so fast your head will spin." He said angrily to be but I just ignored it. "Well anyway, as I was saying. . "

_I got back to Benny's loft, and thank god he wasn't home. My mind was racing with all these thoughts. I didn't know what to do; I knew he was probably off somewhere else. Ever since he stopped living with us and got an apartment of his own, he was always out doing things for it, shopping for food, décor-yeah sure. I knew what he was doing-looking for his next girlfriend, and I thought maybe he had found her. _

_My first step was the liquor cabinet which I rushed to, pulling out any hard alcohol I could find. But an hour and a half later, the alcohol had done no good except to make me tipsy. I had no drugs on me since I had spent the money on the hospital bill and if I was to grab some of Benny's and grab a hit, I wouldn't be able to OD before he got home. _

_I searched my mind for ideas and only one thing came to me. I rushed to the bathroom, starting the bathtub water, cold-the way it needed to be. The fridge was my next stop, grabbing as much ice as my arms could carry and dumping it inside the tub as well. "Here it goes" I spoke to myself once the tub was full. I undressed myself, throwing my clothes all over the room, so maybe it would look more like a murder. Slowly I lifted my foot and placed it into the ice cold water. Chills danced up my spine and I wrapped my arms around myself, taking advantage of the little heat I had left. Next I brought my other foot in-adjusting to the water and then finally sitting down, and then laying down. My body fully submerged._

_I needed to make it quick, so I grabbed Benny's razor and worked on getting the plastic off from around it. I held the razor blade in my hand and pulled it down my arm, from the base of my wrist up. It hurt-but the pain subsided as I began to get woozy. With all the strength I had left I slit open my other wrist, blood pouring into the tub. The water staining red instantly as my eyes went fuzzy and then black._

"That's all I remember" I said softly looking at Roger, whose cold eyes had gotten a little colder. He still couldn't come to terms with the fact that I had given up-or at least tried to.

"So how are you here April. Benny called-he said he found you unconscious in the bathtub. He told me you were gone-that there was only a slight chance, you had lost to much blood" His eyes focused on mine, for some reason I had a feeling he thought this was all a Lie.

"Well. . " I spoke, breathing deep and getting myself ready for the next part.

* * *

**Illin' to know how she survived? Well R&R with some nice comments and MAYBE just MAYBE I will let you know.**


End file.
